trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
Hans is a student of Jenis Royal Academy who studies Social Studies. He's pretty engaged in the going-ons at the academy, being both an active member of the fencing club and the vice president of the student council. As the student council vice president, Hans assists Jill, the president, with all matters involving the festival, including planning the budgets and assisting with the direction of the play. Apparantly Hans doesn't look overly good in a dress since, when he suggests the two of them will have to fill the lead roles in themselves if they can't get others to play it, Jill immediately shoots down the option of him playing Cecilia. Fortunately for him, Kloe brings in Estelle and Joshua and Hans assists Joshua in getting ready for his role. Joshua also becomes Hans' roommate for a week and this, along with Joshua's role as a princess in a dress, becomes the source of countless jokes on Hans' part. After Jill gets the assignment of holding the festival's charity collection for the benefit of Mercia Orphanage, she and Hans manage to pull it off without alerting Kloe, Estelle, Joshua or Matron Theresa about the purpose of the collection. After the play is over and the crowd has gone home, Hans and Jill both present the sum that was collected to Matron Theresa and convince the initially reluctant matron to accept the gift. After the matron and the children take their leave and the bracers are about to head back to Ruan as well, Hans states his concern of a woman and four children travelling outside of town carrying so much money, but Estelle reassures him that Matron Theresa is in good hands with Carna. After the mayoral scandal is over and Estelle and Joshua prepare to travel to Zeiss, Hans says he hopes he'll meet the two bracers again. That ends up happening when he and Jill travel to Grancel together with the dean as representatives of the school during the queen's birthday celebration where they meet up with Kloe, Estelle and Joshua in the lobby of the Roembaum Hotel. Hans is a kind and decent guy who becomes Joshua's temporary roommate during the bracers' stay on campus and also the closest thing the latter's ever had to a male friend, having attended sunday school class with nothing but females. Like his fellow council member Jill, Hans enjoys playfully teasing people and finds an irresistable target in Joshua. Not exactly used to male bonding of this sort, the introverted Joshua goes back and forth between humoring Hans and exasperately rolling his eyes at the latter's many innuendo-laden jokes. Joshua does get better at the former eventually and ends up appreciating Hans as a friend while taking his playful antics in stride. While Hans frequently pretends to flirt with Joshua, this is mostly to get a reaction out of him. During some "guy talk" in the student council office, Hans mentions to Joshua that he thinks his homeroom teacher, Miss Wiola, is hot while he thinks her glasses are the one thing that redeem Miss Millia. When Joshua points out that Jill wears glasses as well and asks him if he thinks she's attractive too, Hans gets a little awkward and quickly changes the subject to the nature of Joshua's relationship with Estelle and Kloe. (who are listening in at the time and are more than a little embarrassed by it) Unlike Jill, Hans seems to be in good physical shape, seeing that he nearly took the top spot in the academy's fencing competition, only to be beaten to the first place by Kloe, as Jill gleefully points out to Estelle and Joshua, much to Hans' dismay. Relations Hans's the fellow student council member and classmate of Jill and the classmate of Kloe, Argyle, Thelma, Roy, Logic and Monika As a student of Social Studies, he's a student of Miss Wiola As a member of the fencing club, he's a fellow club member of Kloe, Patrick, Richelle and Roy He's a temporary roommate of Joshua Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)